Amor Fati
by Terraxxx
Summary: pandanganku tertuju pada seonggok tubuh yang meringkuk disofa, 3 botol bekas minuman keras tergolek didekat tubuh kurus lelaki yang berstatus hyungku itu. "Apa kalian gila bertengkar disekolah seperti ini?" Tanya Jinhwan setengah berteriak "Hanbin yang gila, dia perlu dibaptis ulang" teriak Bobby yang membuat Jinhwan mengernyit. Kwon Jiyong / B.I-Hanbin / Bobby / iKON / KIKO :D
1. Chapter 1

_Hello :D entah kenapa dari dulu saya ngeship berat Jiyong-Hanbin, sebagai kakak-adik tapi tentunya. hehe, jadilah kepikiran untuk membuat ff ini (Ini pernah saya post di akun fb saya tahun lalu), selamat membaca saja, maaf jika karakter Kiko sedikit 'memuakan', tapi seiring berjalannya cerita terbongkar kok alasannya kenapa :D_

 _Cast_

 _Kwon Jiyong - (G-Dragon Bigbang)_

 _Kwon (Kim) Hanbin - (B.I iKON)_

 _Kiko Mizuhara_

 _yang lain menyusul :D_

* * *

 _Pernah menemukan manusia bertopeng? yang menutupi keburukan dengan cara sengaja menampakan kebaikan, menyembunyikan perasaan mengutuk dengan sebuah senyum menyejukan, Menyembunyikan gerak tak beradab dibalik bungkuk kesopanan, menggunakan peluk rangkulan sebagai celah penikaman dan menggunakan kata rekan untuk menyamarkan kata bajingan._

 _Jika pernah maka bersyukurlah, ucapkan terimakasih pada mereka yang berhasil membuatmu membuka mata, mengubah cara pandang naif tentang dunia menjadi berdasar realita. Jika belum pernah, maka ikutlah berkelana denganku, menghanyutkan diri dalam sungai kebenaran namun penuh dengan arus kemunafikan._

* * *

 **Musim dingin yang panas.**

24 Desember, pagi ini aku terbangun dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, seperti ada bara api yang tersangkut ditenggorokan, rasanya begitu panas dan pahit. Menelan ludah saja rasanya seperti menelan kerikil. Panas yang menguar dari tubuhku semakin menyadarkanku pada satu hal— _aku sedang demam._

Sebelum beranjak kekamar mandi, kusempatkan diri berjalan menuju jendela, membuka tirai lebar-lebar hingga berkasan cahaya mulai berlomba menyerang pupil kelamku. Jendela dan balkon kamarku tepat mengarah pada jalan raya penuh salju, banyak orang-orang dan kendaraan yang sudah berlalu lalang disana.

Apa dunia luar sangat menarik bagi mereka? dipagi buta serta menjelang natal seperti ini masih beraktifitas? terkukung dalam rutinitas yang membosankan dan sebenarnya tidak mereka inginkan. Tuntutan? Kewajiban? Tanggung Jawab? Persetan! Hidup hanya sekali, jangan menjadikannya penuh penyesalan dan hanya meninggalkan kesan kemonotonan.

Dengan sempoyongan aku melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mandi. Enggan untuk mandi ditengah udara dingin seperti ini hingga akhirnya hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Tanpa sengaja bayangan tubuhku terpantul dicermin, Fuck~ wajah tirusku terlihat pucat dan tak terurus. Mata yang berlingkar hitam, hidung yang memerah, bibir yang pecah-pecah dan satu jerawat besar yang menonjol didekat alis. Hah~ aku merasa ketampananmu turun ke level terendah.

Selesai dengan urusan kamar, maka saatnya menginvasi dapur. Secuek-cueknya aku tapi aku masih mempedulikan kesehatan, disaat seperti aku tahu, yang harus aku lakukan adalah sarapan, minum obat lalu kembali kekamar dan beristirahat, namun saat melewati ruang tengah pandanganku tertuju pada seonggok tubuh yang meringkuk disofa, 3 botol bekas minuman keras tergolek didekat tubuh kurus lelaki yang berstatus hyungku itu. Kwon Jiyong, dia adalah orang selain aku yang tinggal diapartemen ini, kami tinggal berdua, terpisah dari orang tua kami yang entah dimana.

 _Well_ , aku serius saat mengatakan mereka entah dimana, aku dan hyungku memang jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan mereka, entah karena mereka dan kami yang terlalu sibuk atau memang karena saling tidak peduli— _entahlah_. Mereka terlalu sering pergi keluar untuk mengurusi pekerjaan. Apa, dimana, bersama siapa dan berapa lama sejujurnya aku tidak peduli, selama setiap bulan rekeningku terisi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Apa aku terlihat seperti anak yang durhaka? Terserah, hanya saja jika kalian menuduhku durhaka hanya karena ketidakpedulianku, maka berarti kalian juga harus mengecap orang tuaku sebagai orang tua durhaka, mereka juga sama tidak pedulinya denganku— _bahkan mungkin lebih_.

* * *

Sekitar pukul 1 siang tidurku terusik, sesuatu yang dingin menempel dikeningku. Saat membuka mata aku dikejutkan oleh seorang wanita berambut pendek yang tengah duduk disebelahku, tangannya membenarkan posisi kompresan dikeningku sedangkan matanya menatap tajam tepat ke manik mataku.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanyaku ketus hingga menimbulkan tatapan lebih tajam darinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau ingin merebut perhatian Jiyong oppa? Kau ingin memonopolinya? gara-gara kau oppa jadi membatalkan kepergian kami ke Jeju untuk merayakan natal disana. Dasar merepotkan"

Grrr, ocehan wanita menyebalkan ini membuat kepalaku semakin pening. Merebut perhatian? yang benar saja! aku adik kandungnya, memang sudah sepantasnya aku diperhatikan.

"Apa kau pikir aku mau diurusi oleh wanita sepertimu? Aku tidak sudi, pergi sana!"

"YAK KWON HANBIN!"

Tepat saat wanita menyebalkan itu berteriak pintu kamarku terbuka, hyung masuk dengan tangan menenteng kantong plastic putih.

"Ada apa ini? Kiko-ah, kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Oppaaaaaa~" Wanita itu berlari kearah hyung lalu bergelayut manja padanya.

"Hanbin bersikap kasar kepadaku, dia berniat membuang bubur buatanku, dia juga menampik tanganku saat akan mengompresnya, hiks~ dia bahkan mengusirku tadi" Mendengar aduan kekasih bermuka duanya itu sontak saja hyung menatap tajam kearahku.

"Hanbin-ah, benarkah yang Kiko katakan?" Baru saja aku akan membuka suara wanita itu lebih dulu mendahuluiku,

"Tentu saja benar, oppa tidak percaya kepadaku huh?" Saat mengatakannya wajah wanita itu dibuat semelas mungkin membuatku ingin muntah melihatnya. Hyung menatap bergantian kearahku dan Kiko sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas dan mengacak pelan rambut Kiko,

"Hanbin memang ketus, tapi aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Iya kan Hanbin-ah?" Diakhir kalimatnya hyung melirik kearahku namun hanya kubalas dengan delikan sebal.

"Sudah jangan diperpanjang. Makan buburmu lalu minum obat ini, dosisnya sudah tertera disana"

"Aku sudah minum obat tadi hyung"

"Itu tadi pagi, sekarang sudah siang"

"Hahh~ nee"

"Hyung dan Kiko akan keluar sebentar membeli keperluan untuk perayaan natal besok, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Tanya hyung yang hanya kubalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dirumah"

Aku sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisiku saat mereka mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar, bahkan ketika suara deru mesin mobil yang keluar dari halaman rumah terdengar pun aku tetap mematung, memandang kosong pada selimut yang menutupi sebagian kakiku. Tak terasa setetes cairan hangat menuruni pipiku, tanpa berniat menghapus jejaknya aku mengalihkan pandangan pada semangkuk bubur yang terletak dimeja sebelah tempat tidur, menjulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melemparkannya kearah jendela.

 **Pranggg~**

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar bersamaan dengan suara teriakan kekesalanku. Detik berikutnya kembali terdengar suara pecahan, sepertinya mangkuk yang tadi kulempar pecah terbentur pagar balkon.

Dengan nafas memburu aku kembali menelantangkan diri dikasur, menutup mata rapat-rapat berharap rasa perih yang menggerogoti hati ini menghilang.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :D selamat membaca saja, terimakasih untuk yang sudah dan mau berkenan mampir. Hehe, awas typo(s)!

* * *

 **Gloomy Christmas**

Jiyong hyung duduk disebelah kananku, Kiko duduk disebelah kiriku. _Well_ , aku memang sengaja duduk memisahkan dua sejoli itu. Sejak lima menit lalu mereka tengah sibuk membongkar kantong belanjaan berisi pernak-pernik untuk menghias pohon natal. Kenapa aku mengatakan mereka? karena memang hanya mereka yang melakukannya. Aku lebih memilih duduk bersandar sambil menatap _televise_ , meskipun demamku sudah turun tapi tubuhku masih terasa sedikit lemas.

Berulang kali aku memencet remote dengan brutal untuk mengganti saluran, setiap layar televisi berkedip setiap kali itu pula ekor mataku menangkap Kiko yang tengah melotot sadis kearahku. Aku tidak peduli, kecuali jika bola matanya menggelinding keluar saking terlalu banyak melotot mungkin baru aku peduli—mungkin.

Tidak ada siaran yang menarik, hampir semua _channel_ menampilkan acara yang sama, film spesial natal bertema keluarga penuh kehangatan atau siaran langsung dari katedral yang sudah dipenuhi orang-orang untuk misa nanti malam— _membosankan_. Aku kembali bermain-main dengan _remote_ sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menyebalkan menginterupsi.

"Kwon Hanbin berhenti, kalau kau tidak berminat menonton matikan saja, aku pusing melihatnya"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiko, wanita itu sepertinya sangat tertarik padaku, segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan pasti dikomentarinya.

"Kalau pusing ya jangan dilihat"

"Televisinya tepat didepanku, bagaimana bisa tidak terlihat?"

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu atau keluar saja dari ruangan ini, bereskan?"

" _Aissssh_ " Wanita itu memberenggut kesal sambil berjalan memutari sofa bermaksud duduk disamping hyung.

"Oppa, Hanbin mengusirku" seperti biasa, ia mengadu. Jiyong hyung menghentikan aktifitas menggunting pitanya lalu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Jangan mulai lagi, tidak bisakah kalian akur sebentar saja?"

"Tidak!" Jawab aku dan Kiko berbarengan hingga membuat kami saling bertatapan sinis. Hyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pot besar berisi pohon cemara hidup dipojok ruangan.

"Lebih baik kalian membantuku menghias pohon ini daripada terus berdebat" ujarnya cuek namun mendapat respon sigap dariku dan Kiko. Kami beradu cepat untuk mendekati hyung.

Menit-menit berikutnya kami sudah hanyut dalam kegiatan, meskipun tak jarang aku dan Kiko kembali cekcok hanya gara-gara masalah sepele. _Christmas_ —aku bukan tipe orang yang mengagungkannya, satu-satunya hal yang kusukai dari natal hanyalah libur.

 _Well,_ aku punya pengalaman menggelikan mengenai natal, disekolah dasar dulu aku pernah adu jotos bersama teman sekelasku. Waktu itu kami baru kembali masuk sekolah setelah libur natal dan tahun baru, hanya ada aku dan dia dikelas, yang lainnya sedang keluar karena memang jam istirahat. Tiba-tiba dia berjalan mendekat lalu dengan angkuh mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tepat didepan wajahku, suara bunyi gemerincing terdengar kerap kali ia menggerakan tangannya.

"Hanbin-ah, gelangku kerenkan?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan gelang tali berlapis yang disertai dua buah lonceng kecil sebagai hiasan. Matanya yang sipit semakin tak terlihat karena ia tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan dengan jelas gigi kelincinya.

"Gelang ini adalah hadiah dari _Santa Clause_ "

 **Pfffttttt~**

Aku tak kuasa menahan tawa saat mendengar kata _hadiah_ dan _Santa Clause._

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau yakin gelang itu dari _Santa Clause?_ "

"Tentu saja, Pastur Kim mengatakan padaku kalau aku bersikap baik dan mengikuti misa maka besok paginya aku akan menemukan hadiah dari _Santa Clause_ di kaus kakiku, dan ternyata benar kan? Gelang ini buktinya. Kau sendiri dapat hadiah apa dari Santa? Biar kutebak, pasti tidak dapat kan? Hahaha, tentu saja, kau kan jahat dan menyebalkan, mana mungkin santa berbaik hati pada anak sepertimu, huahahaa" Kalimat bertubinya diakhiri tawa puas.

"Hey Kim Jiwon babobobby, jangan pamerkan omong kosong hasil pemikiran idiotmu didepanku. _Santa Clause?_ Dia hanya ada dalam dongeng _,_ bodoh!"

"Yak kau!" Jiwon atau anak yang biasa dipanggil Bobby itu memekik tidak terima, ia hendak memprotes namun aku terlebih dahulu menyelanya

"Hadiah-hadiah itu dari orang tuamu, saat kau tidur mereka menyusup kekamarmu lalu meletakannya dikaos kakimu"

"Jangan sok tahu Hanbin-ah, Pastur Kim saja mengatakan hadiah itu dari _Santa_ , mana mungkin Pastur berbohong"

"Mungkin saja, buktinya kau itu dibohongi olehnya"

"Jadi maksudmu Pastur itu pembohong?"

"Iya"

 _ **Bletakkk**_

Bobby menempeleng keras kepalaku membuat emosiku tersulut. Aku bangkit dari kursi lalu balas menempelengnya. Detik berikutnya perkelahianpun tidak terhindarkan. Kami saling pukul dan saling tendang. Bahuku bahkan sempat digigit oleh gigi kelinci sakti Bobby.

Ditengah perkelahian kami anak-anak kelas yang lain datang, Jinhwan yang berstatus ketua kelas sigap melerai, ia menahan tubuhku sedangkan anak-anak yang lain menahan tubuh Bobby.

"Apa kalian gila? Bertengkar disekolah seperti ini?" Tanya Jinhwan setengah berteriak

"Hanbin yang gila, dia perlu dibaptis ulang" teriak Bobby yang membuat Jinhwan mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung.

"Dia mengatakan kalau Santa itu tidak ada dan Pastur seorang pembohong"

"APA?" Hampir semua anak-anak memekik kaget, termasuk Jinhwan, mulutnya membulat _shock_ sambil menatap garang kearahkku. Mati kau Kwon Hanbin! Jinhwan adalah putera Pastur Kim, tentu saja dia tidak akan terima jika ayahnya kusebut pembohong.

Dan dua minggu sejak kejadian itu aku menghabiskan waktuku di Rumah Sakit, Jinhwan menghajarku habis-habisan, bukan cuma Jinhwan tapi juga Bobby dan anak-anak kelas yang lain. Mereka semua mengeroyokku, dan konyolnya semua itu hanya gara-gara _Santa Clause—si tokoh fiktf._

* * *

" _Well_ , akhirnya selesai. Tinggal memasangkan bintangnya saja"

Ucapan Jiyong hyung membuatku tersadar dari lamunan panjang, aku menatap pohon setinggi satu setengah meter dihadapanku yang sudah dihiasi kerlap-kerlip lampu dan hiasan lainnya.

"Siapa yang akan memasangkan bintangnya?"

"AKUUUU" Pekikku yang ternyata lagi-lagi berbarengan dengan pekikan wanita menyebalkan itu.

"Berikan bintangnya padaku _hyung_ " ujarku sambil mendekat kearahnya.

"Jangan, aku yang akan memasangkan bintangnya _oppa_ " Kiko merangsek maju dan menyempil diantara aku dan hyung.

" _Hyuuung_ " Aku menatap memelas kearah hyung.

" _Oppaaaaa_ " Kiko ikut-ikutan memelas, astaga wanita itu.

"HYUNG!"

"OPPA!"

"AKU SAJA HYUUUUNG!"

"AKU SAJA OPPAAAAAA!"

"Diam kau! Ini rumahku, ini pohonku, jadi aku yang akan memasangkannya. Apa kau tidak punya rumah? Kenapa selalu disini? Pulang sana, hias pohon natal dirumahmu sendiri"

"Hiks, oppa, Hanbin jahat padaku. huweeeee" dengan tidak tahu malunya wanita itu berjongkok dan menangis histeris. Sontak saja hal itu membuat hyung kelabakan menenangkannya.

"Hanbin-ah, kau mengalah saja, biarkan Kiko yang memasangkannya"

"Tidak mau! Kenapa aku yang harus mengalah?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tanggi. Demi tuhan, wanita itu membuat aku muak, entah mengapa setiap berhadapan dengannya aku akan menjadi orang yang sangat egois dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan.

"Kau ini lelaki, mengalah lah pada wanita"

"Apa takdir lelaki itu adalah mengalah pada wanita?"

"Jangan mulai lagi Kwon Hanbin" nada suara hyung berubah dingin, dan aku tahu apa artinya itu— _Ia tengah marah._

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku HAH? tidak kah kau sadar yang selalu memulai masalah itu DIA?" teriakku kesal sambil menunjuk Kiko yang berada dipelukannya.

"Kau berani membentak hyungmu sendiri?"

"Hyung? Kau masih menganggap diriku sebagai adikmu? lalu kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku? Selalu menomor duakanku? Sejak berpacaran dengannya kau berubah, kau tidak sayang lagi padaku, kau tidak pernah memperdulikanku, wanita sialan itu sudah mencuci ot—"

 **Plakk**

Ucapanku terpotong saat sebuah tamparan keras menyentuh pipiku. Panas. Sakit. Tapi sakit dipipiku tidak seberapa dibanding sakit dihatiku. Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi sandaranku baru saja _**menghempaskanku.**_

"Hanbin, ma-maaf, aku tidak bermak—"

 _ **Tak~**_

Aku menampik tangan hyung yang mencoba menyentuh pipiku. Kuberanikan diri menatap hyung dan saat itu juga tanpa bisa dicegah air mataku menyeruak, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan benci dan kecewa sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang menuju pintu keluar, berlari menerobos dinginnya petang ditengah hujan salju.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

 ** _Bersambung._**

 ** _:D_**


End file.
